


Night-time Wanderer

by Elvaethor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mirror of Erised, One Shot, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is concerned about the Mirror of Erised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-time Wanderer

Draco stood in front of the ornate mirror. Harry was holding his hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of Draco’s. They were smiling at each other; not smirking, but that fond sort of smile Granger always gave Weasley. A figure moved in the background, Lucius Malfoy was walking forward, looking at the two boys. Draco’s heart was in his throat, but he relaxed when his father smiled lovingly at him.

He turned away from the mirror to look at Harry, only to find the space beside him empty. He spun around, looking at the empty room. But, when he looked back at the mirror Harry and Father were still there. Draco sighed and left the room. Hoping that the mirror would stay in the room until he could get someone else to look at it.

As he walked back down the stairs, he saw a figure run out from a corridor a few doors down, turn to go up the stairs and run towards him. He heard the distant echo of a meow and footsteps. Filch must have found the student out of bed. Without thinking about it, Draco grabbed the figure as it went to run past him; his right arm grabbing the upper arm of the student. Filch came around the corner and saw them standing there.

“Ah, Mr Malfoy. I found this student wandering a corridor on the third floor.”

“It’s alright Filch. I’ll deal with them.” Filch’s smile dropped as Draco pulled his wand out and dismissed the caretaker. “Lumos,” he spun the student round so that he could see their face. “Ah, Potter. What a pleasure to find you wandering the castle at night.”

“I was visiting my Dad.” Albus was talking to his shoes, too embarrassed to look up at his potions professor.

“Ah, the Gryffindor fireplace wasn’t working I suppose? And you forgot the way to his dormitory?” Albus shuffled his feet. “Very well, come on.” Draco led Albus by the arm as he walked down the corridor, his robes billowing behind him.

“Where are we going?”

“Potters. All the same. We’re going to, what was it, ‘visit your Dad’?” Albus’ face whitened.

“But…but I’ve already been to see him.”

Draco smirked at him, “But you’ve been caught out of bed, and you’re saying you’ve been to visit him. Obviously he needs to be reminded that his children do not get preferential treatment.” Albus went quiet as Draco led the way to Harry’s quarters.

With a brisk knock on the door, Draco pushed Albus to stand in front of him. Harry pulled the door open, dressed in pyjama bottoms and a loosely tied dressing gown. “Ah, Draco. What can I do for you?”

“Potter, I found your son running around the castle. He says he came to see you.”

“Oh, Albus. What have I told you about wandering the castle at night? Your Mum will be furious.” He glanced at Malfoy. “I’m sorry Malfoy. Why don’t you two come in? Straight to the fireplace Alby and go to the Gryffindor tower. You should be in bed.”

“Yes, Dad.” Harry nodded his head at his son and turned to Draco as the fireplace roared to life. “And you, Draco. What are you doing wandering the castle at night?”

“I was coming to find you. I found something in one of the old classrooms that I think you should look at. It seems to hold heavy enchantments that may cause harm to students.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. “Really? Well, we must go at once to sort it out. Lead on Draco.”

“Harry! Aren’t you going to get dressed first?” Harry chuckled at Draco’s expression.

“No time, if this thing is as dangerous as you say. Come on.” He strode out into the corridor, his dressing gown coming undone and his torso shining in their wand light. He made no move to redo the cord, which was now trailing on the ground, and Draco had to tear his eyes away from the skin wrapped tight around Harry’s muscles.

By the time they’d reached the room with the mirror in, Draco’s self-discipline had managed to overcome his desire to look back at Harry’s chest, and that trail of hair leading into his pyjama pants. “Is this it?” Harry was looking at the mirror. “Oh, Draco. This has been in the castle for years. It was here in our first year.”

“What is it?” Draco’s self-discipline couldn’t stop him from staring into the mirror, which now showed him and Harry making out, Harry’s dressing gown strewn on the floor behind them.

“It’s the Mirror of Erised. It shows our heart’s true desires. What can you see?”

Draco’s mouth went dry. They were friends, sort of, but would Harry want to know about this. “Us.” His voice had formed a mind of its own, not listening to his protesting thoughts. “We’re getting along. Really well.” Harry glanced at the Mirror.

“Really? Because for me, it’s showing what it has shown me since I found it for the second time, in sixth year. I can see us. And we’re getting on really well too. Too well, some may say.” Draco’s breath caught in his throat as Harry grabbed his hips slowly and turned him around. “It shows us doing this.” Harry stepped up, onto his tip-toes and brought his lips to Draco’s. Draco’s mind exploded, the firmness of the kiss with the softness of Harry’s lips felt like electricity, shocks running up and down his body.

“Hm… Something’s not right.” Harry looked at Draco thoughtfully. His hands trailed up Harry’s body, grabbed the dressing gown and tugged it off. “That’s better.” He attacked Harry’s lips.

The door burst open, crashing against the wall with a loud bang that echoed around the room. Filch stood at the door with a lantern held high in his hand. Draco heard him mumbling something about ‘trouble,’ ‘mistaking’ and ‘letting those two back in the castle.’

Harry burst out laughing as Filch trundled away and Draco couldn’t stop himself from joining in. He glanced back at the Mirror, but quickly looked away. They weren’t ready to be doing _that_ yet.


End file.
